Offering financing plans to customers is shown to provide businesses with benefits such as repeat business, brand awareness, customer loyalty, etc. Individuals can approach a business, e.g., consumer electronics store, to request a financing plan for a purchase of a product or service. When requesting for a financing plan, an individual will typically fill out an application that provides the business with the individual's personal and financial information. The business will then evaluate the individual's application to make a decision on whether to approve the financing plan, e.g., a flexible monthly payment plan for the purchase. However, the business generally does not get paid in full for the purchase at the time of transaction. In addition, the individual could become unable to pay after being approved for the financing plan by the business.
The figures depict various embodiments of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.